The Slayers Quest
by xxxxLOVINGANIMExxxx
Summary: I'm not good at summary but please read also you can make a character for the story as well
1. Chapter 1

Full name: Alexzandra Willoms

Nick name if there is one: Alex

Gender: Girl

Age: 17

What they look like: Anything

What they are to Lucy and or Natsu: friend of Lucy

There personality: sweet, nice, and friendly

Any other information: Anything


	2. Only the Beginning

**Hi everyone I know it's short but I just wanted to make this before I forget and if you don't see your character in this chapter just wait because I'm adding some more in but be warned I'm might change them a little because I already have 3 different characters with the same power so just wanted to tell you. And you can still make more characters I will be taking them though out the whole story.**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL ONLY THE PLOT AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DIFFERENT PEOPLE ON FANFICTION**

**LUCK POV**

I was sitting at the bar talking to Mira, Levy, and Rose. Well more like Mira was teasing me about how Natsu and I would look cute together, Levy was just nodding her head at everything Mira would say and Rose had her nose in another book.

"Lucy I think you should ask Natsu out then you two will get married and have babies and name them after me and Levy and Rose" Mira said with a huge smile on her face and Levy nodding her head smiling too. "Right Rose?" Mira asked looking at the book worm.

Rose looked up from her book making her black hair with different blues, grays, and gold highlights that reacted her waist bounce a little. And her bright blue almost ice colored eyes to look at us a little confused.

"Um…..Sure" she said going back to her book. Now that I think about it Rose doesn't really look like the book worm type. She sports the badass, stern, bossy, yet beautiful, elegant, and sweet attitude at the same time. She can also be scary and when I say scary I mean she's way scarier then Erza and Mira combined. I know mind blowing right? She also only wares black clothes, her crop top that shows her belly button and chest, black shorts, black boots, black spikey bracelet, black fingerless gloves, and black hoop earrings but doesn't look like a slut. And to top that all of she has her white with a gold glow Fairytail sigh on her left upper thigh.

"LUCY! ROSE! Are you even listening to us?" Levy yelled pulling me back to reality and Ro(nickname for Rose)out of her book once again and she was beginning to look pissed from all the interruptions.

"Wh-"

"Luuuuuuuuuucy!" Came a yell from the door from none other then the men/boy we were just talking about.

"What Natsu?" I asked turning to see Natsu running towards me with Happy, Alice (Rose exceed) Seira, and Diana or Dee-Dee (Serias' exceed) hot on his heels.

"What" I asked again think that he didn't hear me.

"I want to go on a mission." He wined and pouted and a few 'Aws' from the girls

"No we just went on a mission and I'm not in the mood to go I just want to hang out with my friends" I said turning back around

"We can go on the mission together you need some jewels any ways so it's just killing two birds with one stone right?" Rose said from my right finally putting her book down and looked at me with a smirk that I just wanted to slap right off her face.

"See Luce it will work everyone can come" he said and just then Erza, Grey Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia showed up.

"A mission? Sure, why not? I need to test out my new armor and ways." Erza said

"Yeah as long as I get to fight I'm in" Grey said taking off his shirt

"If Grey-samas' doing it so is Juvia ." Says Juvia looking at Grey with lustful eyes

"Why not" was all Gajeel said

"Sure I have nothing else to do" Seria said

"And we're coming as well" said the exceed

"See Luce everyone wants to go so please?" Natsu ask with the pout

"Yeah please Luce?" Rose said mimicking Natsu with her smart mouth.

"FINE!, But you have to pick the job that has enough jewels for everyone." I said to Natsu. Getting up to get ready for the mission.

**READ!**

**Thank you for reading I will try and get the next chapter out soon and in the next chapter I will explain Rose, Seria, Alice, and Dee-Dee more and still make more characters I want as many as possible. So please comment thx. Also need title for story so any ideas will help too.**


End file.
